


Meet Me In The Treehouse

by Phineasflynns



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Daddy Kink, It's just porn im sorry, M/M, Oh God I'm going to Hell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're aged up in this please don't kill me, i didnt know what to name it sos, the title is a parody of the pitbull song hotel room service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns





	Meet Me In The Treehouse

“Daddy.” The word pops out unbidden, and Harold’s face ignites a deep scarlet. His hands fly up to cover his face, and he stutters out a squeaked apology. “I- Dude I am so sorry!”

 

Unable to reply, George simply stares down at his boyfriend in surprise, face glowing cherry red, lips parted slightly for the unheard gasp that escaped him at the word. His heart stutters nervously in his chest and his stomach twists, eyes wide and breath heavy. Harold, growing increasingly nervous by his boyfriend’s lack of reply, nervously uncovers his eyes to peer up at the other man.

 

“G-George?” He manages to choke out, confused by the ravens expression.

 

“Ohboy.” He mutters breathlessly, and Harold’s blush darkens impossibly. 

 

“Daddy.” He says again, timidly, testing his partner’s reaction.

 

George’s hands clench into fists where they rest on the floor of the treehouse beside Harold’s head, and a shiver runs down his spine, a breathless noise escaping him as his blush deepens and spreads down his neck. 

 

“Don’t.” He breathes raggedly, opening eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed to shoot Harold an attempt at a stern look. “This isn’t happening.”

 

Harold smirks slightly, confidence growing bit by bit, and he pushes his hips up slightly, just barely scraping the front seams of their jeans together. The barely-there friction is enough to earn a grunt from his partner.

 

“Really?” He whispers. “It sure feels like it is,” His voice lowers, a silky tone entering it as he drawls out; “Daddy.”

 

A huff of air that comes out as a half-moan escapes the man above, and Harold swallows thickly at the noise. 

 

“Harold-”

 

“Yes, daddy?” He smoothly interrupts, and George’s eyes shut again, jaw clenching slightly.

 

“Baby doll.” He says immediately, the stern tone in his voice making Harold’s breath hitch and eyes go wide. “Stop.”

 

“Oh, but you look like you’re enjoying yourself, daddy.” Harold coos, and George whimpers in the back of his throat, unable to stop himself from rolling their hips together.

 

“You don’t listen to daddy very well.” George growls, and Harold’s breath stutters, hips pushing up into his boyfriend’s in reaction.

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” He breathes raggedly. His brain scrambles quickly for a way to elicit another response like that one. He blurts the first thing that comes to mind. “Do I need to be punished, daddy?”

 

As he speaks his fingers trail up George’s spine, and the man groans. Without giving Harold a second to process what’s happening he rears up, grabs the blond’s wrists, and forcefully slams them to the floor of the treehouse. Harold’s face ignites a blistering red once more and his eyes go wide, a strangled whimper escaping him, cock throbbing in his jeans. 

 

George growls in the back of throat and squeezes Harold’s wrists, and the blond moans breathlessly as his hips push up once more. To his disappointment, George shifts himself so Harold’s hips can no longer reach his own. 

 

“No-” He manages to breathe in protest at the lack of contact, moaning loudly when George’s knees force his thighs apart.

 

“Gonna spread your legs for daddy like a good boy?” He growls, and Harold throws his head back, a lewd noise ripping free as he immediately obeys the command, and George grins predatorily down at him.

 

George moves their arms so one of his hands is holding both of Harold’s above his head, and the free hand moves, tracing a single line down the seam of the front of his jeans before pulling away. Harold whimpers, cock pulsing with need in his jeans, and he attempts once more to push his hips up into the contact. 

 

“Daddy,” He whimpers, and George’s hand returns, drawing a series of small spirals down his boyfriends dick in a way that has the flustered blond’s eyes rolling back in his head. 

 

George shifts his hand to roughly squeeze his boyfriends dick, and Harold cries out, pelvis bucking up into the friction, a gurgling groan bubbling up.

 

“Stay still.” George warns, and Harold nods to the best of his ability, biting down on his lower lip to ground himself as his boyfriend’s hand slowly massages his cock through his jeans, eyes rolling back once again as he struggles to keep his hips from bucking. 

 

He whines and tosses his head to the side, and doesn’t miss George’s hungry gaze following the movement. Cheeks turning pink he tilts his head further to completely expose his neck, hoping his boyfriend will take the bait. He does, but in a completely unexpected way that leaves Harold practically screaming in ecstasy; he bites him. 

 

Unable to control himself any longer his body arches off the ground, hips thrusting into the touch, practically choking on his tongue as his boyfriend savagely attacks his neck.

 

“George-!” He practically shrieks, hands struggling against the one pinning them down, aching to clutch at his boyfriend. “Oh god-”

 

“Who?” He growls warningly and the vibration against the bite mark leaves a fresh spurt of precum staining the front of the blond’s pants. 

 

“Daddy- ah-!” He corrects, head spinning, “Please-!”

 

George grins mischievously, cock aching within his jeans at the lewd noises his boyfriend is releasing now that he’s being completely dominated. Okay, maybe this  _ was _ happening. 

 

“Please what, babydoll?” He taunts. “You’ve gotta be specific for daddy~”

 

“Touch me!” Harold begs, voice wavering, dizzy with need. “Please- please touch me daddy.”

 

George moans breathlessly, taking a moment to collect himself before grinning down at his boyfriend deviously. His hand shifts to run up his stomach to his chest, trailing idly over his nipples and grinning wider at the breathless grunts of pleasure he elicits from the blond.

 

“I  _ am _ touching you, babydoll.” He replies smoothly, hand slipping from Harold’s chest to palm the front of his own jeans, a soft breath escaping him. He wouldn’t be able to keep this teasing up much longer- especially not with Harold reacting the way he is. 

 

“Touch my dick!” He cries frantically, and George’s blush returns full force as his hand immediately moves to obey, grasping the outline of Harold’s cock through his jeans, and the blond lets out a breathless ‘h-ah’ as his hips stutter into the hold.

 

“Good boy.” He praises.

 

“Hh-nngh-” He chokes out, entire body trembling beneath George’s touch, entire body wound tight as a spring, waiting for George to hit the button for release. “Please take my pants off, daddy.” He whines, and George loses his breath.

 

His free hand moves from Harold’s dick to the button of his jeans, easily popping it open and grasping the zipper. Within a few seconds both are undone, and the hand holding Harold’s to the floor briefly joins the other to yank the blonds pants down past his hips, allowing his erection to spring free. 

 

Harold’s hands mindlessly reach for George and he grabs them, slamming them back down to the floor without hesitation. Harold’s cock spurts onto his chest in response.

 

“Look how hard you are for daddy,” He teases breathlessly, free hand grasping his boyfriend’s dick and jerking his hand up and down it a few times, Harold’s entire body jerking off the floor and toward the touch.

 

“Daddy!” He practically wails, and George releases the other man’s erection. Harold practically sobs in protest, a panting, red faced mess beneath him. “No- please-”

 

George growls and once more slots himself between Harold’s legs, and the blond cries out, bucking enthusiastically against the jean-clad erection. The tip of his cock catches on Harold’s belt loop from a mis-aimed thrust and he jerks and spurts precum on the man’s jeans, face red in embarrassment as he works himself toward orgasm. 

 

“Gonna grind on daddy’s cock until you cum?” George growls, and Harold -for the second time that day- feels like he’s going to choke on his own tongue.

 

“Yes daddy-!” He cries frantically, hips stuttering, rhythm faltering as he nears the edge. George can see in his eyes he’s almost there, his mouth open for ragged pants, hands clawing at the ground beneath them. 

 

He grins and leans down, and without warning he sinks his teeth into Harold’s neck once more. Harold shrieks and climaxes instantly, spilling himself over their stomachs, nails leaving claw marks in the wooden floor as he arches off the ground, eyes rolling back in his head.

 

“George-!” He practically wails, and the tone is so unexpectedly lewd that George cums in his pants immediately, a strangled noise escaping him as he messes his jeans, hips raggedly bucking forward into Harold’s. 

 

When both come down from their high George manages to roll off of his boyfriend, and he can’t help but throw an arm over his face in embarrassment over his behaviour. 

 

“Dude I’m so sor-”

 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced.” Harold interrupts, and George’s eyes fly open in surprise. “The way you pinned me down and-” He breaks off, gaze slipping downwards as he sits up ever so slightly, and he can’t help the small moan that escapes. “- the way you came in your pants.” 

 

George’s blush darkens and Harold moans breathlessly before falling back onto the floor. After a moment or two of silence the blond’s hands lift to touch the lightly swelling marks on his neck, and his eyes roll back in his head. 

 

“The way you  _ bit _ me.” He breathes, and George’s blush darkens further. “My  _ god _ dude.” He rolls so he’s against George’s side. “Please god tell me we can do that again.”

 

George’s breath hitches in his chest and for a second he can only nod. 

 

And then he smirks deviously, earning a flustered look from his boyfriend.

 

“That can  _ definitely  _ be arranged.” 

 


End file.
